


[Fan Art] Professor of Transfiguration

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, young professor Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Albus Dumbledore when he was a “maverick and a rebel and an inspiring teacher at Hogwarts". How many crushes do you think he inspired in the student population back in the day…?





	[Fan Art] Professor of Transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ss8xdzecu6nhirz/Albus-Dumbledore-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
